


Mind Reading

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Kids say the funniest things. Especially if it's the daughter of Meg and Castiel with the power to read minds.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mind Reading

Castiel and Meg loved their daughter, Esme; but both agreed she could be a handful. Especially as she had started to develop telepathy. Spending time with Sam and Dean, or short supply runs to the grocery store had started to prove problematic, especially when it came to certain questions.

“Mommy, why does that man want to hit your ass? What is an ass?”

“Daddy, why does that woman want to rip your clothes off?”

“Uncle Sam… that lady thinks you’re cute.”

“Uncle Dean, why does that lady want to sit on your face?”

“That woman wants Daddy's babies.”

“The waitress thinks Uncle Dean is a womanizing jerk”

“The waitress thinks you can do better than mommy… I don’t like her.”

“Daddy wants you to…"

Yes. She was going to be a lot of trouble when she grew up, but they loved the kid anyway. Even if they did have to explain why reading other people’s thoughts was naughty. Though it probably wasn’t going to stop her, she really needed not to announce it out loud in front of the person whose thoughts she was reading.

And maybe, just maybe a little bribe of ice cream now and then wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
